Soundless
by RedBowtiedGoldenPants
Summary: After Burt Hummel's death from cancer, Kurt was left alone- his mom was also taken from him when he was a child- he had no family left. To make it worse, he was depressed- loneliness leads to depression- and because of his depression, he lost his ability to speak... until...
1. Prologue : Voices Numb

***Beep Beep***

Heart rate = Heartbeat

***Beep Beep***

Slowly fading away…

The heart fights for every single beat it has to get-

_Hands clenched with the other's._

***Beep-***

Three, Two, One…

The time has come…

For the heart has run out.

The final-

***Beeeeeeeeeep***

"…_Dad?" _

_Grip of hands soften- into nothingness…_

"_Dad!"_

To be taken... something that is taken away from you- were you asked? Or forced? Or is it just destiny?

"_DAD!"_

No.

It's just how life is-

People **live**.

People **die**.

Nothing more.

_And the tears start streaming…_

"_God- oh god, no. Please no."_

_With still full hope, one holds the numb hands tightly again._

"_Please. Please don't leave me! Don't- just don't- you can't die now! Not ever."_

_Head rests on the other's still, non-beating chest… _

"_I'll be left alone…" _

_One has lost its faith…_

No one wants to die.

Even if they say they aren't afraid to- they'd rather not.

No one wants to see their love ones leave this world.

They love them- or rather, they are afraid of being left alone in this cruel world.

Alone is a scary feeling- it eats you up and secretes you to depression.

No person would want that.

But the thing is-

**It's life.**

It gives you-

**Happy** moments.

And-

**Sad** moments.

It's the fact of **what you make of it**- **how you adapt to it**- that's what counts!

And that's** the challenge of life**.

**Making the best out of things no matter how hopeless it may seem.**

"_Poor Kurt, his mom was taken away from him when he was still a kid- and now his dad! How cruel can this world be…"_

"_The best we can do for now is just be there for him whenever he needs us."_

"_How's he doing by the way?"_

"_Not good. He hasn't said a thing ever since the funeral- not a word."_


	2. Chapter 1 : Hands Are Silent

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**I always had the urge to write **_**this kind**_** of fanfic where Kurt is in **_**this kind**_** of situation- **

**So I hope you guys would enjoy this! Sorry in advance if there are some grammatical errors.. or you simply just can't understand it...**

**This is my first ever soon-to-be multi-chap fic (as I am starting to write chapter 2 write now... ||OTL) so please bear with me with patience and understanding...**

**Hope you'll like it~**

**Disclaimer: As we can all clearly see- Klaine DOES NOT belong to anyone (as much as WE would want to have them all to ourselves)- except for RIB.. yeah.. except for RIB.. =_=**

_**********PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE PROLOGUE NO MATTER HOW LAZY YOU ARE. DO IT FOR KLAINE!**_

* * *

"How are you?"

"…" silence.

"…still nothing as usual, huh?"

The student in a very complex outfit nodded and smiled- though it was obvious that it was forced. He tried his best not to let others worry about him- especially with his "condition".

"I wonder why you still can't-" said the girl who seemed to look Latina but was suddenly cut-off by a guy whose looks are just your average football athlete.

"I'm sure you'll get it back again!"

"YEAH!" everyone in the room said in unison except-

"How can you guys still be so calm about this…" a very Jewish looking girl whispered to herself looking down who- on the other hand- made no sense with the choice of her clothing.

Everybody became silent.

"What are you trying to say, Rachel?" a man who seemed to be older than any of them asked.

"What am I trying to say? Are you serious! And here I thought you're dating a guidance counselor…" Rachel said, rather disappointed.

"What did you say!"

"What I'm saying is that Kurt will never be able to-"

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE- DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SAY ONE MORE WORD, RACHEL BERRY!"

Silence. Silence hit the room once again.

A faint cry is heard- breaking the sound deserted place.

"Kurt- Oh my god- I-I'm so sor-"

The broken adolescent ran out of the room. He couldn't take it anymore- the fighting, the silence, and the conflicts and contradictions his friends are facing because of him- it was all too much to handle.

Though…

This wasn't the first time this has happened- Mr. S asking how he is, his friends encouraging him- telling him that everything's going to be "okay", and Rachel exploding like a rage bomb that ran out of time- Yeah, he was pretty much used to it already but can never get over it. This has actually become a daily basis already and by this phase of the ever unending cycle, he would go to the only place that made everything right even just for a second- the auditorium, the stage, his spotlight, the place where it makes him feel special! The feeling of walking you way towards the center stage, performing a song that you have at least spent every day singing slash practicing in your head, and finally getting a standing ovation at the end is just breathtaking!

As Kurt walked his way towards the auditorium-

'_?'_

He heard a faint voice- singing voice- coming from the inside.

'_Is someone actually singing- wait, but aren't classes already starting?'_

Yes, Kurt Hummel was skipping classes- but that's not the point anymore. Someone other than him was skipping classes and was actually spending the time singing rather than procrastinating on subjects that aren't even that important for your future- Heck! Even the glee club was in class (except for Puck who's probably in the girl's bathroom staring at panties being a pervert as usual).

Curious and utterly confused- Kurt dashed inside and to his surprise, he found an unfamiliar face. To top that of- he found a guy, whose hair is horridly gelled, eyebrows thick enough to form a triangle, and a fashion sense with a cute bowtie.

Luckily- Kurt's sudden dash inside wasn't that big of an intervention- so the bowtied performer went on with his singing. The other fashion forward person was so mesmerized that it was only right for him to take a seat and just watch the other's rather interesting dance moves plus that amazing voice. He wanted to get closer so he tried to be as quiet as possible as he tip-toed his way down to the front seats but unfortunately lost his balance with his ever fabulous boots and ended up tripping down to the front row.

Singing stopped. Footsteps went down the stage.

"Ouch. Awesome entrance but that must've hurt, huh?" the performer said while hands reached out to assist the helpless damsel.

The distressed person on the floor nodded and held the savior's hands but suddenly let go of it.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that-" clumsily wiped his hands to dry and then reached out once more,

"Sorry 'bout that- kinda got… 'slushied' as you guys in this school call it."

Finally out of the floor, Kurt shook the other's hand as thanks.

"Haha- no problem~" the person said whose hair is still intact with his heavy-duty gel and have a chinky smile while the fallen boy just gave him a smile too.

"Uhmmm… Ah! I'm Blaine by the way, Blain Ander-"

Still no reaction boy cut his introduction and ran out of the auditorium.

"-son… huh, weird guy. Wonder what's his deal…"

'_Gawd! Why the hell did I do that! He probably thinks I'm a snobbish piece of bull!' _Kurt thought as he walked home and then lay down on his bed-

'_I HAVE to apologize tomorrow."_

**||THE NEXT DAY||**

As soon as it was break time- Kurt looked for the man he was going to apologize to and to his luck, he was in the usual place- the auditorium. Patting the back to get his attention, the still bowtied boy faced him and said,

"Why hello there 'person-who-suddenly-just-left-me-hanging-yesterday' in fact, why do I even bother talking to y-" his rant sentence cut off with a halt gestured hand and finally having his quiet attention- Kurt reached for his bag a notebook that's the size of an unusually large sketchpad. He wrote on it for a few seconds as the other waited patiently.

Finally flipping the notebook to the rather confused raised thick-triangle-eyebrowed adolescent, it read:

_**"I'm sorry about yesterday…"**_

He flipped it again which gave a shock to the reader,

_**"As you can clearly see- I can't speak."**_

* * *

**A/N: End of the first chapterrr!  
**

**I hope you guys liked it- and to those who didn't.. well, sorry if it didn't stand up to your expectations.. ^^;;;  
**

**Anyways- I would really appreciate reviews slash critiques (or even just a Hi from a fellow Klainer XDDD) to help me improve my writing! Especially for Klaine 333  
**

**Till Next Chapter! (please be patient and bear with me because I have been bombarded with school works lately.. so yeah.. ||OTL)  
**


End file.
